Late
by Princess Storm
Summary: Harry sits in Transfiguration, looking out at the stormy gray rain, comtemplating how boring his next class, Double Potions with the Slytherins, and his weekend are going to be. But will his weekend be as uneventful as he predicts? HPDM Slash Note rating!


So another one of these kinds of stories. I am struck with so many good ideas for them. I have another I'm going to work on while I'm on vacation along with Nightmares. Please excuse if there is an error or two here and there. I was trying to post it before I left so you all would have something to read and i can come back to tons of reviews. nudge nudge Lol. Anyways hope you all enjoy. I know i did writing it. Please leave a review! I love to get reviews. They help me with my writing! Happy reading and writing! - Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places. I just came up with the plot idea.

* * *

**Late**

Harry sat, bored beyond much measure, in Transfiguration one rainy Friday after lunch. Professor McGongall was lecturing them on the proper way to transfigure themselves into a solid object. Harry probably should have been paying attention but his mind was elsewhere.

He heaved a sigh as his eyes wandered from his head of house to the window. He watched the rain pelt down the dirty window.

_"So much for quidditch this weekend,"_ He thought to himself as a streak of lightening lit the gloomy gray sky. _"Man this weekend is going to suck."_

Harry sighed again and looked down at his watch. He still had at least fifteen minutes left before their 10-minute break before double potions with the Slytherins.

He groaned. Harry didn't really want to go to potions and deal with Snape today. But then again did he ever really want to go to potions and deal with Snape?

_"But what else do I have to do?"_ He asked himself. A voice inside his head replied, _"Nothing."_

And so Harry sighed again as he turned back to McGongall and her lecture, trying to pay attention.

"That was a really informative lecture, don't you think Harry?" Hermione asked as the golden trio exited the transfiguration classroom.

Before Harry could reply, Ron voiced his opinion. "I thought it was really boring." He replied, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well you would." Hermione said with a high and mighty attitude. "I saw you sleeping in class. Guess you don't want to be an animagus after all, then do you?"

Ron glared over at the bushy haired female. "Like I could ever accomplish that difficult of magic. You know what my magic's like. Not to mention my study habits. I'm too lazy to study that much." He replied.

Hermione sighed and began her retort, forgetting that she had even asked Harry a question.

Harry kept quiet as he walked behind the arguing couple. He glanced nonchalantly at the students he passed, a few Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw or two, no one Harry knew personally.

Suddenly Harry did recognize a group of students. Draco Malfoy led his usual group of Slytherins down the hall toward him. Harry watched him closely, causing himself to run into Ron and Hermione, who had stopped in front of him. Hermione and Ron stepped apart and Harry took up the extra space between them. All three watched the Slytherin gang draw nearer.

Draco immediately noticed Harry and put a halt to his gang. Harry noticed that they had stopped just outside the door of a boy's lavatory. Draco turned to Pansy who stood next to him. He knew Harry was watching him.

"I'll see you in class. I've got to make a stop." He said, motioning at the bathroom door.

Pansy smiled a pug little grin. "Alright Draco." She said sickeningly sweet as she leaned in. Draco gave a smirk in Harry's direction, then kissed Pansy smack on the lips.

Harry's eyebrows raised and fire flashed in his emerald eyes. The anger was only present for a minute before he hid it behind his mask. Only one other saw his fury.

At the sight of insane rage in Harry's eyes, Draco pushed harder against Pansy's lips then finally pulled away. Draco grinned down at her as she giggled like a little girl before she rushed off toward the nearby stairs. The rest of the gang of Slytherins gave a nod to their leader and headed after the love struck teen. Draco watched them for a second then turned slowly to the bathroom, catching Harry's liquid green eyes for a second. He grinned wider.

"Jealous Potter that I've got a girl and you haven't? Careful now, we don't want you getting jealous of the Weasel. That's just pathetic." He said with a smirk as he pushed open the door and walked in.

Harry looked after him steaming. He glared at the door for a moment then stomped off. Ron and Hermione followed after him glancing to one another with a questioning look, neither one making a comment.

As the trio reached the entryway and was about to head down toward the dungeons, Harry stopped, turned around, and headed in the direction they had come from. Hermione turned as he passed her.

"Harry where are you going?" She asked but Harry ignored her. Ron looked over at Hermione and gave a shrug.

While Hermione and Ron stared at him for a moment, Harry stalked up the stairs. When he was out of sight, they turned and headed toward the potions classroom, wondering amongst themselves where he was off to.

Harry stomped back up the stairs. He was still fuming. What made it all twice as bad was he couldn't push the vision of Draco kissing Pansy from his mind. It kept working him into a bigger state of anger and green-eyed jealousy.

So Harry climbed the stairs, all the way back up to the third floor boys' bathroom. When he reached the door, he threw it open. It banged against the wall as he stepped in.

Draco stood opposite the door at the sinks, washing his hands. He looked up at the noise Harry made and caught a glimpse at him in the mirror. He gave a wild grin as Harry closed the door with his wand and locked it magically. Harry had done exactly what Draco had hoped.

"What the fuck Draco?" Harry fumed glaring at the back of the Slytherin's white blonde hair. Draco smiled to himself and continued washing his hands. He would lead Harry on just a little bit longer.

Draco took his time drying his hands on the towel. Harry continued to glare down at the Slytherin. Finally Draco turned and Harry was taken slightly aback. He hadn't realized earlier how nice Draco looked today.

Draco smiled. He knew Harry was staring at him. He had purposefully taken special care this morning when he had gotten dressed. He knew he'd be seeing Harry today in Potions and he had wanted to make Harry really want him. He loved it when his lover was in a fiery mood. It made Harry more physical and sometimes more destructive.

"Like what you see Potter?" Draco asked, grinning deeply at the Gryffindor. While Harry took in Draco's figure, Draco gave him a slow up and down glance. He didn't look too bad himself and the fire in his eyes was extremely sexy.

Harry finally snapped back to the present and his anger returned. "What the fuck did you kiss Pansy for?"

"She's my girlfriend Potter. Aren't I suppose to kiss her?"

"No!" Harry shouted. "No your not."

Draco gave a chuckle. Harry was being possessive. "She expects it. They expect it. It's what happy couples do." Draco replied easily.

"You're not a bloody happy couple. You don't even care one bloody bit about her." Harry replied stepping toward the blonde. "I don't want you kissing her."

"Well appearances must be kept up." Draco replied with ease.

"Fuck appearances! I don't want her germs contaminating my kisses." Harry said looking into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled and Harry rushed forward, pushing his lips against the pale lips of his secret lover.

Harry kissed Draco possessively and hungrily. He got so angry whenever he had to see Draco with Pansy. Draco was his and he didn't want to share. Not even fake share him.

Draco smiled under their kiss. He loved to get Harry all riled up. He kissed Harry back just as passionately as the raven-haired boy was kissing him.

Both boys lavished the kiss. Draco had disgusted himself earlier by kissing Pansy the way he had. He didn't like the way her lips tasted like strawberries. She always wore the same repulsive lip-gloss and it revolted him. He preferred Harry's, who were clean and occasionally tasted of his vanilla chapstick. Draco also preferred Harry's kisses to Pansy's. Hers were weak and listless while Harry's were deep, wanting, and demanding. When he and Harry kissed, sparks literally flew because of their vivaciousness and passion. A kiss with Pansy was worse then kissing grandmother Malfoy.

Harry, too, loved Draco's kisses. They were strong and a little on the sinful side, just like Draco. But Harry just plain liked being close to the Slytherin, whether it was kissing or otherwise. He loved every inch of that pale, toned and muscled body.

At the thought of Draco's trim chest, Harry put his hands up and rested them on the black sweater the Slytherin wore. When Harry touched Draco a flash of wild fire spread through his veins and he suddenly became really warm. He wanted so badly to be free of his school uniform shirts.

After a minute or so more, Draco couldn't stand the heat any longer and gave Harry's bottom lip a loving bite to get him to back off. Harry broke the kiss and stepped back. He watched as the Slytherin pulled off his sweater and undid his tie. Draco threw them aside and began to fiddle with the buttons on his white shirt. Harry grinned as the smooth Slytherin fumbled.

"A little hot there are we Draco?" Harry asked, with a sexy smirk upon his lips.

Draco dropped the button he was messing with and stepped toward Harry, a look of deep anger in his silver eyes. "I want you Potter and I want you now. I have to get rid of the taste of strawberries." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Harry's eyes laughed slightly but his temper flared again at the mention of the hated girlfriend.

"Well I don't want seconds. If you'd rather kiss her, go fuck her too." Harry said stepping toward the door to leave. His frustration and jealousy flowing strong again, the passionate kiss forgotten.

Draco, his blood still boiling, ripped his shirt open as he stepped toward Harry. He pushed Harry into the door and Harry immediately turned around. Draco pushed Harry's shoulder blades against the door and held him there.

"You know she means nothing to me idiot. It's all for them. You're the one who came up the stupid plan to date her. It was agreed that it would keep them distracted. You were suppose to stay with Ginny but you're too stupid, and she left you. You have no right to be pissed at me. I'm doing what we agreed on. You're the one who screwed up." Draco said holding on to Harry's tie.

"Yeah because I wanted you. I pushed her away because all I could think of was you and it drove her crazy that I wouldn't tell her. She thought I was in love with Pansy because I was always looking at you when you were with her." Harry confessed loudly, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. He pushed Draco back and walked toward one of the stalls.

Draco watched the raven haired Gryffindor walk up to one of the stall doors and punch it.

"God damn it Malfoy. I hate her. I hate that she thinks you love her, that she thinks you care. I hate it when she sits next to you or holds your hand or makes eyes at you or touches you or kisses you. I hate it all!" Harry shouted, turning to look the blonde Slytherin in the eyes.

Draco immediately saw that Harry was indeed jealous. It was present in his green eyes that had deepened and darkened with his heightened hormones.

Harry stood there, emotions running high, a slight hitch in his breath. He wanted Draco really bad but he didn't want to watch the attention he gave Pansy. He felt sick to his stomach every time he had to watch an intimate moment between them.

Finally Harry looked down and sighed. "I just want you all to myself Draco," he mumbled, pathetically.

Draco smiled at Harry's possessive declaration. He knew Potter loved him. He had had a suspicion for some time and Harry's confession just proved it right.

"Potter you stupid bloody git, you know how much I loathe Pansy and how much I care about you." Draco said stepping over to Harry and resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up as he felt a slight rush of heat zip through him. Draco too felt a rush of warmth but he tried to ignore it and went on. "If we were any body other then the Boy-Who-Lived and the Malfoy heir then things would be different. If we weren't in the middle of the war and my initiation only weeks away, we wouldn't have to keep it a secret any more. We could let it out into the open. But we aren't other people. You are the Gryffindor hero and I am the Slytherin prince. To let it all out into the open now could get us both killed. Secrets must be kept to keep us alive. Lies must be told to distract prying eyes from seeing what we are really doing."

Harry looked up and found Draco smiling quite sinfully. Harry knew that smile. It was his smile. The smile Draco saved only for him. Harry immediately grinned back.

"Come here you stupid git." Draco said softly. Harry smiled and stepped forward to kiss the silver blonde.

Instantly fire ignited throughout both of the boys. Draco dropped his shoulders and his shirt slide off. He then began to relieve Harry of his bothersome uniform. Their passionate kiss was broken for a moment while Draco pulled Harry's sweater over his head. Harry fiddled with his tie and ripped it off as Draco began to unbutton his white shirt.

When the buttons were all undone, Draco pushed Harry into the nearest wall. Harry's back slammed against the wall and Harry gave a groan. He could feel Draco's arousal against his leg and it caused him to harden and groan again. He attacked Draco's lips with more force.

Just as things were heating up, a faint bell ringing could be heard. Their lips broke.

"Fuck." Harry swore. Draco echoed him. They both looked toward the door and knew they should move on to class. It was potions after all and Snape didn't like it when anyone was even a nanosecond late to his class.

Slowly they turned back to look at each other. One glance at the skin peeking out of Harry's unbuttoned shirt and Draco forgot all about going to class.

"Ah screw it." He stated, stepping back to Harry.

Harry smiled right before Draco attacked his lips again. "No screw me."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "It would be my pleasure." He replied then forcefully began to kiss Harry again.

The temperature in the bathroom began to rise as Draco pulled Harry's shirt off, causing it to fall to the floor. Now both stood bare-chested.

Draco immediately ran his hands up Harry's chest. Once reaching the shoulders he clawed his hands and slowly pulled them down Harry's chest, leaving minor scratches in his wake.

Harry's eyes rolled back and he looked up at the ceiling. He could feel his trousers become tight and restricting. Draco's insidious touch was driving him mad. He leaned in, hands on Harry's shoulders, toward Harry's right ear.

"Feeling a little," Draco slid his left hand down to Harry's thigh, "hard?" Draco asked with a devilish smile and coy laugh. Harry groaned at the close proximity that Draco's hand rested to his hardened form.

Finally Harry couldn't take anymore of Draco's teasing, and decided to fight back. He took hold of Draco's wrists and pushed the blonde brat across the bathroom, slamming him into the opposite wall. Draco gave a groan of pleasurable pain and looked into Harry's eyes. After a moment, Harry ravenously attacked Draco's lips, kissing, licking, and biting hungrily.

Draco smiled under Harry's attention and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him lightly. He nudged Harry's legs apart and slipped his right leg in between Harry's. His body sighed when he felt Harry's excitement against his thigh.

Harry thrust his groin to Draco's legs and bit hungrily at his mouth. His body was calling out to be quenched.

Finally, with a slip of step, Harry's thigh bumped into Draco's hard form. Harry gave out a groan. He wanted Draco so badly. And apparently Draco wanted him.

Abandoning the lips, Harry began to kiss, bite, and lick the curves of Draco's neck and down toward his finely chiseled, pale chest.

Draco let his hands unclasp from around Harry's waist. Instead he slid them slowly and seductively up to Harry's shoulders. Harry gave a shiver at the pathway Draco drew up with his red-hot fingertips. Harry could feel the places Draco had touched even seconds later as if he still touched them.

Finally Harry couldn't stand it anymore and he pushed Draco's shoulders against the wall. He kissed him passionately then took a step back and began to undo the buttons on Draco's black trousers. Once undone, they slipped down to the floor and Draco kicked them off, along with his expensive black shoes. He gave Harry a seductive smile then began to temptingly unbutton Harry's faded black pants.

While Harry had fumbled slightly with Draco's fly, Draco effortlessly undid Harry's pants and pushed them down to the floor. Harry stepped out of his shoes and pants, moving back toward the silver blonde Slytherin. Draco gave a devilish grin as he roughly pushed Harry back into the wall. Draco could see the want and need flaming in the emerald embers of Harry's eyes. He gave Harry his special grin as he stepped forward, ran his fingers forcefully through the raven locks of the Gryffindor hero, and finally pressed his lips deeply against Harry's.

Passion rose as the two continued to kiss. Heat wafted from both of their bare chests. The temperature in the room was rising as their want and need bubbled to the surface.

Finally Harry pushed Draco back and stepped away from the wall.

"Now I know you don't kiss Pansy like that." Harry said, with a seductive smile.

Draco grinned with a small chuckle. "I don't want her as much as I want you right now Potter." He replied. "No can we get on with it?"

Harry smiled. "With pleasure." And with that, Harry gave Draco a shove. Draco stepped back, tripped over one of his shoes and fell to the tiled bathroom floor.

"Now I can have my way with you." Harry said looking down at the blonde who lay on his back, looking up. Harry gave a wild grin then climbed down on top of Draco and kissed him savagely on the lips.

Twenty minutes later, both boys lay on their backs, exhausted from their heavy workout. Harry grinned stupidly to himself. So much for the boring weekend he had anticipated.

Draco sighed and looked over at the raven-haired boy. "Quit grinning like an idiot Potter. You look like a stupid bloody git." He said with a chuckle.

Harry smiled wider. "Ha. I don't really care what I look like. I got what I wanted." He said looking over at the blonde boy.

Together they just looked at one another for a moment. Harry loved the way Draco looked after having just been ravished and Draco loved the way Harry looked so stupidly happy after they had been together. They both knew it was stupid, but every couple had to have something stupid that they loved about one another.

Suddenly Harry remembered that they had somewhere to be. "Draco, we're supposed to be in Potions." He said.

"Fuck." Draco swore as he realized that his head of house was going to curse his arse for being late to class.

Harry laughed. "Well we can always skip class and go at it again. We can tell Snape we had a sudden illness. Either that or I beat you up and you were in the hospital wing." He suggested.

Draco glared over at the stupid Gryffindor. "If I don't show up, he'll want to know where I was. He's my godfather Potter. He watches me worse then my father sometimes." He said, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, what the hell are you laying there for? Get dressed and get your ass out of here." Harry said sitting up. "We both can't show up together or things will be suspicious and we already know Snape's take it out twice as bad on me. What does another few minutes matter?"

Draco sat up and looked over at Harry. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll get points taken away and you'll detention for a week along with twice as many points taken away. It pays to be the teacher's godson and favorite." Draco gave a small laugh as he collected his things. He stood up, turning his back to Harry and pulled on his uniform. Harry sat there for a minute, and then did the same.

When both boys were dressed, Draco stepped over to the mirror and fixed his hair.

"You better get going," Harry said watching the Slytherin primping in front of the mirror with a smile on his lips. "It's getting late. Too much longer and we'll be almost an hour late."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor and gave him a glare. "Shove it Potter. I'm going." He replied, taking one last look in the mirror then heading for the door. He pulled out his wand as he walked and gave it a wave, unlocking it.

He pulled on the handle and looked back at Harry, who stood leaning against the far wall under one of the high windows, his tie still undone and shirt still untucked. "Fuck Potter, why are you so bloody sexy?" he said, his voice deep.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Get to class Malfoy. Snape's waiting." Harry replied. Draco glared at him and finally slipped out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Harry began to watch the time as he finished getting ready to go back to class.

Draco jogged down the last flight of steps to the dungeon and along the corridor to the Potions' classroom. He stopped outside the door, took a deep breath and pulled open the door. He sauntered in like he always did, prince of the Slytherins', as if he wasn't 45 minutes late to class.

"Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to join us." Snape drawled as Draco took his seat next to Pansy. Draco looked up at his professor with an heir of "I don't care" on his face. "Do you have an explanation as to why you are so late to my class?"

Draco gave a shrug. He didn't feel like making anything up.

Snape glared down at him with his dark eyes. "20 points from Slytherin for being late. 10 for disrespecting a teacher." Snape said turning back to the blackboard where he had been adding the ingredients for the day's potion. "As I was saying, you will need to cut the monkshood into tiny pieces before you crush them. If you forget…"

Just then the door of the dungeon opened and in walked Harry, his tie still lose but his shirt now tucked in.

"You're late Mr. Potter. Sixty points from Gryffindor and a week and a half's worth of detention." Snape said, having turned around when the door had opened. He glared at the hero of the wizarding world with utter loathing in his eyes. Harry glared back at his professor as he took his seat. He wasn't the least bit surprised at his punishment but faked like he was.

"But professor…." He started to argue, jumping up to defend himself.

"Sit down Mr. Potter before I take another ten points away and give you a full two weeks of detention cleaning the bottom of every cauldron with a toothbrush." Snape said, his voice serious, his eyes black. Harry fumed and took his seat next to Ron. Snape eyed him for a moment as he pulled his books out of his bag then turned back to the board.

"As I was saying before, if you don't cut the monkshood first, then…." Snape's voice droned on as Harry pulled out his supplies. As he tossed his book bag back on the floor, he glanced over at Draco and found him smirking at him. He mouthed, "I told you so" and Harry glared at him. Harry gave him a rude gesture under the table and Draco smiled. "Later" he mouthed in return and turned to begin working on his potion. Harry bit his tongue, remembering their latest rendezvous in the bathroom.

He was knocked out of his memory by Ron nudging him in the side as Snape approached. Harry quickly pretended to be working on his potion and Snape past him by with nothing more then a doubtful glare.

"Where did you disappear to?" Ron whispered as he cut up his monkshood. Harry began to cut his monkshood and keeping his eyes down, snuck a glance at the Slytherin blonde.

"Wasn't feeling well. Went to the bathroom." Harry replied.

"One more word from you Potter and I won't hesitate to give you a month's worth of detention." Snape said from the back of the room as he watched Neville dump his monkshood into his potion without mashing it up.

Harry sighed. Back to the same old boring class routine. _"I should have stayed in the bathroom."_ He thought to himself as he added his mashed up monkshood to the bubbling water in his cauldron. _"But at least the weekend turned out to not be a complete loss."_


End file.
